


undercover

by blackberry_peachx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Atmospheric, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, More Fluff than Smut, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/pseuds/blackberry_peachx
Summary: What Keith knows as an absolute was the hand carding through his hair like a familiar breeze, and another ghosting over his ribs. It feels nice, lovely, even, and Keith sighs into the sensation, curling into the pillow that he holds clutched to his chest.“Keith...,” Lance whispers, voice barely a tremor. “We’ve got a few more hours, kitten.”--Or, the lazy morning smut no one asked for.





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> First off, hello! First fic in the Voltron fandom whaddup. Second, I'm writing this 25k+ fic for this same fandom and realized I wanted more practice with scenes and atmosphere and word choice, since I haven't tried writing fic in AGES (writing only academic papers--I'm graduated now so I have the time lmfao). So naturally I write smut, but one I've wanted to write forever. So here it is, I wrote it in a few hours but I'm pretty pleased with it. 
> 
> Title taken from the song Undercover by Flores, definitely give it a listen ;) 
> 
> All characters are 20+.

His dreams were full of panting, the hot slide of skin and sweet, keening noises, all wrapped up in warmth and comfort and the fading light of a distant planet’s sun. It was good, too good, he could feel heat blooming in his belly even through the fogginess of sleep, one of the better sex dreams he’s had in a long time. Also, one of the better night’s sleep he’s had, too, he can recall faintly as wakefulness pries him out of slumber, his thoughts all jumbled and half-formed processes, anyway.

What he does know as an absolute, however, was the hand carding through his hair like a familiar breeze, and another ghosting over his ribs. It feels nice, lovely, even, and Keith sighs into the sensation, curling into the pillow that he holds clutched to his chest, not quite filled with feathers but the material a cousin to them. A nose pushes gently into his shoulder, lips kiss his skin, and a low rumbling hum from the body behind him settles into the warmth that cocoons him.

That hum morphs into a breathy chuckle, distant in his sleepy haze. “Keith… I know you’re awake…,” Lance purrs, voice heavy with sleep, and behind his still-closed eyes, Keith can tell that the room has lightened in the hours that have passed. He groans a little, reluctant to heed the day at this point in time though knowing that he must eventually. Internally he begs for a few more hours, burrowing his nose deeper into the pillow.

Lance doesn’t try waking him up further, instead opting to lay kisses on the back of his neck, the dip between his shoulder blades, along the swell of his bicep. With Keith half on his stomach, Lance’s free hand spends time caressing his thigh, his hip, gently kneading into the muscle of his lower back but soft, so soft, and so lazy. He sighs contentedly behind Keith, tickling the small hairs behind his ear, and time becomes irrelevant. It could be minutes or hours, he doesn’t know, in and out of unconsciousness though a part of him remains aware of the sleep-warm hands on his skin.

When one of Lance’s roaming hands curls around the bend of his hip, long fingers just grazing the thin skin in the crease of his leg, he stirs a little more, shifting his hips back, settling into the welcoming softness of the bed. He can feel the curl of a smile into his hair though he’s not sure if it’s ever really left, Lance’s hand moving to his lower stomach and resting there.

"Keith...,” Lance whispers, barely a tremor. “We’ve got a few more hours, kitten,” he sighs as his fingers gently smooth over the coarse dark hair between his lower hips, thoroughly ignoring the part of him that stirs at his tender touches.

Keith hums, a smile tugging at his lips, and he adjusts his leg so he forms along the bend of Lance’s front, their calves entangled, ankles knocking together under the thick covers. Oh, _there he is_ , he thinks, feeling the distinct shape of an erection pressed against the curve of his lower back, and he laughs a little, the noise guttural and deep in his throat. Lance laughs too and hums an affirmative.

“You were in my dreams last night, y’know,” Lance murmurs, hand now moving along the soft peach-curve of his ass, teasingly, slowly, his palm full of him. “S’like my brain can’t get enough of you, even while I’m sleeping,” he presses kisses along the back of Keith’s neck, full and warm ones, only a little wet. “We went twice last night, and in my dreams, too. And now…”

“Third time,” Keith says, the first words out of his mouth, using his upper knee in the bed to press himself back into Lance’s questing fingers. In answer he squeezes the supple fullness of his ass a little, smirking against the warmth of Keith’s neck, and dips his fingers in between his cheeks. Keith hums pleasantly, reveling in the low embers simmering awake in his belly, tingling like small bees along his skin where Lance presses against him, all long limbs and full, soft muscle, the sharp edges of his youth outgrown. Keith keeps his eyes closed as he smiles languidly, moving his head so Lance can kiss the tendon in his neck and under the stubble on his jaw, which he does eagerly and sluggishly all at once in his own time.

When Lance’s slender fingers find his entrance, he almost purrs, making leisurely circles around the still damp skin, a reminder of Keith’s utter laziness hours ago. He had neglected his aftercare routine, but evidently it was useful now. “Babe…,” Lance exhales, dipping a finger inside, and Keith nearly trembles, lips parting and sighing softly.

Lance’s bemused chuckles reverberate though Keith’s back, pressing his chest more fully against him now, cock throbbing minutely between them. “God, you’re still kind of loose… that’s hot as hell,” he says but he doesn’t hurry, and Keith for once doesn’t want him to, one finger more than perfect at this lazy pace. Leftover slick and lube dribble out as he undulates his finger into him, pressing against his walls and teasing his rim, and Keith melts under his care, sinking into the bed under the weight of the comforter that drapes over them both. He feels like he’s glowing, distantly, his eyes still unopened and the golden light from the dual rising suns streaking across the walls of their diplomatic suite.

“Lance…,” Keith groans lowly, and that’s indicator enough for a second finger, arching his back as the soreness is soothed away. With his head on Lance’s bicep, Lance is able to angle his forearm down to almost cradle Keith’s neck, his other hand now free to tease his right nipple until it hardens, the rosy nub sensitive under the pads of his deft fingers. Keith clutches the pillow a little tighter, careening into bliss as Lance rolls his hips against his back, cock hard and hot and the slide of his fingers sloppily good, but they both seem to think, _just a little longer_.

“I dreamt of you, too,” Keith says, amazed at how tight his voice sounds, gravelly and still tired from sleep. He lifts his ass a little more, softly keening at the teasing glide of teeth.

“Yeah?” Lance groans just a bit, not quite shivering in the warmth that encases them, though his breath stutters through jet black hair. “God, you’re perfect… just for me, kitten,” he presses his mouth against Keith’s neck and the need to kiss him then, full on the mouth, was overbearing, but rather than move from this pleasant mess of limbs, Keith stays. He subtly grinds his hips into the bed to relieve the mounting pressure in his cock, then back into Lance’s as well, the two of them flushed and sweating in combined, building arousal. “Oh, Keith…”

A third finger is not nearly enough, but it bides them time. Lance fingers his prostate, curling and dragging his fingers efficiently, through him, into him, turning him inside out, and _God_ , Keith is alight, burning and sweltering and basking in warmth and a low crackling fire. Lance messily mouths across his shoulders, holding his chest and spreading his fingers, holding him tighter against his chest and Keith has never wanted to stay more. Lance wrings noises out of him, tiny and meek whimpers and fervent sighs, exchanging his own into his hair, his skin, shown in the care he gives his body and the roll of his hips.

“Mm, Lance… you’re wasting precome,” Keith groans roughly, smirking, his voice still constrained as if speaking any louder would break this atmosphere they’ve built up.

“Ooh,” Lance chuckles. “Babe, you’re right,” he withdraws his fingers from his ass but Keith only mourns the loss for a moment before Lance strokes himself behind him, gathering slick between his fingers before returning them to slide along his hole.

No further words were needed as Lance slips his cock inside, easily and slowly and almost delicately but his girth was nothing to scoff at, savoring each second until he’s fully seated. Lance groans into Keith’s shoulder, resting his forehead against him and clutching him close with both arms wrapped around his ribs, burrowing under the pillow Keith still clasps. Their bodies line up perfectly from knee to shoulder, Lance pressing Keith down into the bed though his hips were angled to allow just a bit a space if he wanted to a slip a hand down and grasp himself, but he doesn’t. Rather, he pushes back against Lance, feeling every part of him and reveling in each sensation that pulls him even further awake.

Lance pulls his hips back, back, until he’s nearly slipping out, then thrusts in just as lazily, making Keith gasp and clutch at his forearm. “Oh, shit, Lance, _yes_ …,” he warbles faintly, trying to swallow with a dry mouth and moan at the same time. It felt so unbelievably _good_ , who knew going this slow was actually what he needed after the frenzied, fast fucking the night before, and he hadn’t even left the bed yet.

Lance heaves his hips again and again but he barely leave Keith’s backside at all, reaching all the deepest parts of him, screwing his eyes shut and pressing his face into Keith’s messy hair. He moans behind his ear, kisses the tender skin behind it, and it feels like the suns rise and set another revolution, the both of them so utterly wrapped up together that neither of them would have noticed if it was another morning. The pleasure was just enough, the arousal at a low and fiercely burning simmer that would in time demand a climax, but for now, it was easy and smooth and blindingly satisfying.

Keith hums, “Feels… so good,” and smiles, unwrapping his hand from Lance’s forearm and reaching sideways to smooth along his taut thigh flush against his own, marveling in the hidden strength and the notched scar tissue from battles past.

“Mm, perfect,” Lance affirms, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s jaw, lays a few gentle, barely-there kisses, “never want to leave.”

Keith chuckles in agreement, more than happy to ignore their duties awaiting them. “Sounds great… ah—shit…”

Lance thrusts a little more meaningfully, the firm yet supple flesh of Keith’s ass making soft noises beneath the covers. He moans emphatically, tilting his head further back and clutching tighter at Lance’s thigh when he does the same motion a few more rounds, curling his toes, pushing his ass back.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith pants, his jaw clenching through his low moaning, and Lance slips a hand down between Keith’s legs to grab his cock but he stops him. “N-not yet, not yet.”

“So close already?” Lance teases but it falls short, his own voice thin and strained. “Me too, babe. God, this is just… fuck, want to see your face.”

Lance pulls out to bring Keith’s hips back, maneuvering him so they’re on their sides together, and puts his palm on the inside of Keith’s upper knee to wrap around his own hip, their legs tangled in the sheets. Keith is almost relieved when he can wrap his arms around Lance in kind, immediately setting on stroking his hands down his upper back, over his chest, to his jaw where he pulls their mouths together, uncaring to their unbrushed teeth, his taste already familiar. Lance thrusts back into Keith just as easily and he gasps into the space between their mouths, the warmth between them grown tenfold with how close they are. Keith arches into Lance’s chest, Lance’s hand still grasping his knee, the other curved around his waist and palm flat against his lower back as he thrusts harder into him. The intimacy, the closeness, was almost overwhelming, but both of them were long past fretting about it.

Lance smiles between their kisses, lip curling delightfully as he opens his eyes to gaze upon Keith’s flushed face, eyes sparkling in almost disbelief. “Still beautiful, even… even with a rat’s nest for hair,” he pants with a laugh hidden underneath it, groaning with a particularly deep thrust.

Keith wants to laugh, and he tries, but the head of Lance’s cock slides just so against his prostate and it’s swallowed up by the keening moan that staggers out of his throat. He manages to crack his eyes open, hazy and a little intoxicated and not quite adjusted to the light in the room.

“Good morning to you, too,” he responds, raising an eyebrow, and Lance seems to find this hilarious. His giggles aren’t quite what they might have been, but Keith revels in the sound all the same, accepting the full-mouthed kiss enthusiastically.

“I fuckin’ love you,” Lance says with a hint of lingering amusement against Keith’s lips. The hand that was on his lower back slips downward, Lance’s long fingers teasing the rim of his hole while his cock nearly slips out, giving a well-angled thrust back in that has Keith seeing stars behind his eyelids.

“Lance!” he pants, his breath coming in short intakes, that low fire making a home through his abdomen, flowing slowly like honey into his thighs, his arms, tingling in his toes and making his cock stir against Lance’s ribs.

“Yeah, I got you, kitten, come for me,” Lance murmurs against his neck, laving kisses against hot and sweaty skin. He grinds his cock deep into him until Keith comes, stilling in Lance’s arms and clenching around him, trembling as his orgasm lasts for minutes or hours.

Distantly he hears, “Ah, f-fuck, I’m—!” and the telltale sensation of Lance’s release into him, thrusting through it so it leaks out in thick globs onto both their thighs, his cock throbbing against his walls and the slide is blissfully smooth since Lance comes plentifully on a regular day. Their climaxes prolong for a transcendent amount of time, likely Keith’s second longest with Lance, and it leaves them both weak and sluggish, panting together in the slim space between them.

Keith cards his hand through Lance’s sweaty hair once he collects himself, almost tenderly. He luxuriates in the feeling of being full and pleasantly sore and satisfied, covered in familiar arms and the tangy scent of sex. A stretch of time passes where no words are said, Lance remains seated within Keith, always slow to soften but knowing Keith wants him to, and together they bask in the morning sunlight beams making tracks across the room. Lance makes patterns along Keith’s back, shifting just a bit to nestle his head under Keith’s chin, humming a laugh.

“We are literally so gross right now,” Lance whispers, voice hoarse, “but damn… no regrets.”

“Yeah,” Keith sighs happily, sated enough for now with his hands in Lance’s wispy-soft hair. “I need to stretch my hips out at some point, though.”

“God, yeah, you must be pretty sore,” Lance mumbles, kissing his collarbone in apology, stroking his back affectionately. “In more places than one.”

Keith chuckles lowly and shakes his his head. “No kidding.”

“Good thing this suite has a _sweet_ bath, huh,” Lance jokes, and Keith sighs, tugging playfully on his ear but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

“Speaking of baths,” and Keith bodily shoves Lance out of the covers into the brutal chilly morning air.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Lance using kitten as a pet name, regardless of Keith appearing Galra or not :>
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Even teeny tiny comments are welcome!


End file.
